Metro de Santiago/Other
Station pictograms Line 1 (1975-1997) Estación San Pablo.png|San Pablo Estación Neptuno.png|Neptuno Estación Pajaritos.png|Pajaritos Estación Las Rejas.png|Las Rejas Estación Ecuador.png|Ecuador Estación Pila del Ganso.png|Pila del Ganso Estación Universidad de Santiago.png|Universidad Técnica del Estado/Universidad de Santiago Estación Central Metro.png|Estación Central Estación Unión Latinoamericana.png|Unión Latinoamericana Estación República.png|República Estación Los Héroes.png|Los Héroes Estación Moneda.png|La Moneda Estación Universidad de Chile.png|Universidad de Chile Estación Santa Lucía.png|Santa Lucía Estación Universidad Católica.png|Universidad Católica Estación Baquedano.png|Baquedano Estación Salvador.png|Salvador Estación Manuel Montt.png|Manuel Montt Estación Pedro de Valdivia.png|Pedro de Valdivia Estación Los Leones.png|Los Leones Estación Tobalaba.png|Tobalaba Estación El Golf.png|El Golf Estación Alcántara.png|Alcántara Estación Escuela Militar.png|Escuela Militar Line 2 (1978-1997) Estación Puente Cal y Canto 1987.png|Puente Cal y Canto Estación Santa Ana.png|Santa Ana Estación Los Héroes.png|Los Héroes Estación Toesca.png|Toesca Estación Parque OHiggins.png|Parque O'Higgins Estación Rondizzoni.png|Rondizzoni Estación Franklin 1978.png|Franklin Estación El Llano.png|El Llano Estación San Miguel.png|San Miguel Estación Lo Vial.png|Lo Vial Estación Departamental.png|Departamental Estación Ciudad del Niño.png|Ciudad del Niño Estación Lo Ovalle.png|Lo Ovalle Line 3 (2018-present) Estación Los Libertadores.png|Los Libertadores Estación Cardenal Caro.svg|Cardenal Caro Estación Vivaceta.svg|Vivaceta Estacion Conchali 2018.png|Conchalí Estación Plaza Chacabuco.svg|Plaza Chacabuco Estación Hospitales.png|Hospitales Estación Puente Cal y Canto 2018.png|Puente Cal y Canto Estación Plaza de Armas.svg|Plaza de Armas Estación Universidad de Chile (2018).png|Universidad de Chile Estación Parque Almagro.png|Parque Almagro Estación Matta.png|Matta Estación Irarrázaval 2018.png|Irarrázaval Estación Monseñor Eyzaguirre.png|Monseñor Eyzaguirre Estación Ñuñoa.png|Ñuñoa Chileespana2.png|Chile España Estación Villa Frei.png|Villa Frei Estación Plaza Egaña.png|Plaza Egaña Estación Fernando Castillo Velasco.png|Fernando Castillo Velasco Line 5 (1997) Estación Baquedano 1997.png|Baquedano Estación Parque Bustamante.png|Parque Bustamante Estación Santa Isabel.png|Santa Isabel Estación Irarrázaval.png|Irarrázaval Estación Ñuble 1997.png|Ñuble Estación Rodrigo de Araya.png|Rodrigo de Araya Estación Carlos Valdovinos.png|Carlos Valdovinos Estación Camino Agrícola.png|Camino Agrícola Estación San Joaquín.png|San Joaquín Estación Pedrero.png|Pedrero Estación Mirador.png|Mirador Estación Bellavista de La Florida.png|Bellavista de La Florida Line 6 (2017-present) Estación Cerrillos.png|Cerrillos Estación Lo Valledor.png|Lo Valledor Estación Presidente Pedro Aguirre Cerda.png|Presidente Pedro Aguirre Cerda Estación Franklin 2017.png|Franklin Estación Bío Bío.png|Bío Bío Estación Ñuble.png|Ñuble Estación Estadio Nacional.png|Estadio Nacional Estación Ñuñoa.png|Ñuñoa Estación Inés de Suárez.png|Inés de Suárez Estación Los Leones 2017.png|Los Leones Unused pictograms Estación Violeta Parra.png|Violeta Parra (station in Line 1 renamed as "San Pablo" before its opening in 1975. Estación Buen Pastor.png|Buen Pastor (station in Line 2 that was never built due to changes on the route) Estación Mercado Persa.png|Mercado Persa (station in Line 2 that was never built due to changes on the route) Estación Plaza Santa Ana.png|Plaza Santa Ana (station in Line 2 built in 1987 but had a different pictogram at the time of opening) Estación Tajamar.png|Tajamar (station in Line 1 that was never built) Estación Mercado.png|Mercado (station in Line 1 that was never built) Estación Manuel Montt (primer diseño).png|Manuel Montt (station in Line 1; first design, appeared only on drawings) Estación Manuel Montt (segundo diseño).png|Manuel Montt (station in Line 1; second design, appeared only on drawings) Estación Pedro de Valdivia (primer diseño).png|Pedro de Valdivia (station in Line 1; design replaced before opening) Estación Los Leones (primer diseño).png|Los Leones (station in Line 1; design replaced before opening) Estación La Portada.png|La Portada (station in 1 that was never built) Estación El Parrón.png|El Parrón (station in Line 2; at the time of opening 2004 Metro was not using the pictograms anymore) Estación La Cisterna.png|La Cisterna (station in Line 2; at the time of opening 2004 Metro was not using the pictograms anymore) Estación San Ramón.png|San Ramón (station in Line 4A; at the time of opening 2006 Metro was not using the pictograms anymore) Estación La Bandera.png|La Bandera (station originally planned as part of Line 2; never built) Estación La Granja.png|La Granja (station originally planned as part of Line 2; never built) Estación Cerrillos (primer diseño).png|Cerrillos (station in Line 6; color was changed before its opening) Estación Lo Valledor (diseño original).png|Lo Valledor (station in Line 6; first design, before the opening the fish was replaced by grapes and an eggplant) Estación Bío Bío (diseño inicial).png|Bío Bío (station in Line 6; first design with the first "Bío" without accent mark and the second "Bío" in lowercase) Estación Inés de Suárez (primer diseño).png|Inés de Suárez (station in Line 6; color was changed before its opening) Monseñor Eyzaguirre diseño previo.png|Monseñor Eyzaguirre (station in Line 3; previous design) Category:Special logos Category:Public transport in Chile